


Jestem Puchonką

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo





	Jestem Puchonką

Jestem Puchonką. Naprawdę nie lubię z nikim walczyć. Przebaczać i zapominać, oto zasady, które nie brzmią dla mnie gołosłownie. I boję się obydwu moich ciotek, które nie potrafią przebaczyć mamie, że wyszła za mugola. 

Jestem Puchonką. Nie znoszę mojego pompatycznego imienia. Uwielbiam dobrą zabawę w gronie przyjaciół. Zamiast rozpychać się łokciami i mierzyć wysoko, rozśmieszam kolegów z mojego domu, niespodziewanie zmieniając kolor włosów. A mój popisowy numer to świński ryjek w miejsce nosa. Cóż, taki popis na lekcji eliksirów kosztował mnie dwa tygodnie szlabanu.

Jestem Puchonką. Cechą naszego domu jest pracowitość, więc naprawdę się staram na studiach aurorskich. Najlepiej idzie mi metamorfomagia. A gdyby nie jeden z naszych prowadzących, ekscentryczny facet ze szklanym okiem, prawdopodobnie oblałabym co najmniej dwa przedmioty. Doceniam więc swoją szansę. I to, że ktoś we mnie uwierzył.

Jestem Puchonką. Nie wiem, skąd, ale wciąż w głowie kołacze mi się powiedzenie: jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego. Z takim nastawieniem trafiam na pierwsze spotkanie na Grimmauld Place. W przedpokoju potykam się o koszmarny stojak na parasole, co powoduje dziki wrzask kobiety na zaczarowanym portrecie. Szlamowata mugolaczka - to najłagodniejszy epitet, jakim mnie obdarza.

Jestem Puchonką. Podobno nie jesteśmy odważni. Ale teraz jestem w stanie wyrzec się wszystkiego, żeby tylko być z człowiekiem, którego pokochałam. Człowiekiem... Żadna z moich ciotek by go tak nie nazwała. A kiedy rodzi się nasz synek, przez jedną okropną chwilę zastanawiam się, jakie będzie jego życie w świecie, który już na starcie przyczepi mu etykietkę mieszańca.

Jestem Puchonką. Przez kilka lat szkolono mnie do walki, więc nie mogę być bezczynna. Nawet jeśli to nie ja będę dziś usypiać naszego synka, ale jego babcia. Kiedy stoję na murach szkoły obok mojego męża i nasze dłonie splatają się przez moment, wiem, że całe moje życie prowadziło właśnie tutaj, do tej chwili. Bo czym jest małżeństwo, jeśli nie długiem, który możemy spłacić dopiero w wieczności?

Jestem Puchonką. Mam dwadzieścia pięć lat. Kiedy patrzę w szalone oczy mojej ciotki, wiem, jaki będzie koniec. W nagłym rozbłysku zieleni widzę obrazy tego, o czym zawsze marzyłam. Nasza spokojna starość. Nasz syn, z którego jesteśmy tak dumni. Wolny świat bez podziału na panów i podludzi.

Jestem Puchonką. Wierzę w szczęśliwe zakończenia.


End file.
